EP 1 923 291 A2 describes a method for utilizing the momentum of a motor vehicle, in which position data and speed data of the motor vehicle are detected and are processed together with data of a digitized map of a road network, a starting point being ascertained, at which coasting of the motor vehicle is initiated. For example, by a corresponding beginning of a coasting phase of the motor vehicle, the coasting vehicle may arrive at the correct speed at the beginning of a route section having a speed limit. The momentum of the vehicle may therefore be utilized to save energy and costs and to protect the environment.
EP 1 777 135 A1 describes a method for adapting driving parameters of a vehicle, in which position data of the vehicle at a first point in time are ascertained, future position data of the vehicle in a future period of time are ascertained, and at least one driving parameter is adapted based on the position data ascertained for the future period of time. The driving parameter may thus be adapted in an energy-saving way. Thus, for example, a strong acceleration of the vehicle may be omitted if the vehicle would have to be decelerated again soon because of a curve.
DE 10 2004 017 115 A1 describes a method for speed control for a vehicle in an automatic cruise control or an automatic interval control operation, in which at a predefined setpoint speed in an energy-saving operating mode, an acceleration phase and a coasting phase of the vehicle take place alternately. In the acceleration phase, the vehicle is accelerated to an upper threshold for the speed, and the subsequent coasting phase lasts until reaching a lower threshold for the speed. Upon reaching the lower threshold, the vehicle is accelerated in the consumption-optimized range back to the upper threshold for the speed.